<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 288 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034975">Day 288</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [288]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [288]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 288</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The demons were terrorizing a market in Lowtown that Hawke had never been to before. It was close to the northern gate where farmers would entert with their produce. It was about as far from Gamlen’s house and the Alienage as you could get without leaving the district. He had been having breakfast in his mansion when a runner came with the news and it seemed he was the last one on the scene. He found Aveline, surrounded by her guards and went right over. The others were nearby and joined Hawke, each eager to share what they knew.</p><p>“The guards are setting up a perimeter,” Aveline said, giving Hawke the slightest of nods. “Those few with experience with fighting magic are assisting the templars in keeping the damage from spreading.”</p><p>“Someone placed summoning circles in the center of the market,” Anders explained. “A steady stream of demons are pouring out.”</p><p>“I can undo the circles,” Merrill added. If they were created by blood magic that might be the only way to undo them. “I just need to get close enough.”</p><p>“I’m just here to shoot things and look devastatingly handsome,” Varric said, cocking Bianca. </p><p>The group, plus Maferuff, made their way through the perimeter the guards had set up. The guards saluted Aveline as they passed and gave Hawke a grateful nod. No one could accuse Aveline of leading the guards from a desk. Cullen was  just inside, directing templars and consuming what had to be an unhealthy amount of lyrium.</p><p>“Campion,” said the templar with a nod. “We are holding so far but they keep coming.”</p><p>“That’s what we’re here for,” Hawke replied. “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”</p><p>With that, the party passed into the utter chaos that was the market. It would take powerful blood magic to create stable summoning circles but once the demons were through they could pull their fellows into any mages nearby. All demons were dangerous, a rage or fear demon would kill or mime anyone in their path. The really smart ones would take prisoners to torture. The heightened emotion of the victims would weaken the veil further, allowing yet more demons to break through.</p><p>Compassion cried out, its nature pulled to find and save these victims, but it had no sense of the big picture. For everyone they saved, three more would be taken in the meantime. They needed to close the circles and trust the templars to rescue civilians.</p><p>The first wave that came after them was mostly shades and wraiths, the weakest forms the demons took. These would be tagalongs, pulled through with more powerful entities.</p><p>Varric and Merrill sent out a volley of attacks. Bolts, both wooden and electric, struck the charging demons, slowing their charge. Anders threw up walls of ice, funneling the demons into a choke-point small enough for Aveline to block on her own. The demons crashed into her enchanted shield, the one imitating Dalish designs she had made such a big deal about when Hawke gave it to her. </p><p>If there was a force that could move Aveline once she had planted her feet, Hawke had yet to see it. A half dozen shades slammed into her and bounced back, followed by a volley of spirit bolts from the wraiths that were absorbed by the runes on her shield and armor. Aveline looked none the worse for wear.</p><p>“Our turn,” Hawk said with a smile. Some might say it wasn’t healthy to take such pleasure in destruction but the feeling of such powerful magics coursing through his body was unlike any other feeling in the world. </p><p>Varric was first, though no mage himself, had some powerful alchemical concoctions that had similar effects. A clout of noxious glas and dense smoke landed a few yards ahead of Aveline, blinding the demons. Hawke didn’t know if poison actually did anything to demons but it matters little right now.</p><p>Anders was up next, standing just behind Aveline and spraying out yet more ice to impale and freeze the shades. Hawke called a fiery storm from the sky burning the demons and melting the ice. Merrill was last with a bolt of lightning that jumped from demon to demon through both air and water.</p><p>Mafaruff let out a warning bark, alerting them to an attack from behind. A desire demon, with templars in its thrall was trying to flank them.</p><p>“Split,” Hawke called out. Aveline pushed forwards through what was left of the demons with Merrill covering her advance. While the others turned to face the new threat. The templars were already trying to suppress Hawke and Anders’s magic but they could do little against Varric and Maferuff.</p><p>Templar armor was thick, designed to protect against powerful magical attacks but Bianca was built to penetrate even the strongest steel. Varric aimed for their legs, shattering knees or pinning calves to the cobblestones. Hawke laid down runes of repulsion in their path, blocking their path. Maferuff dashed between the soldiers, avoiding their clumsy attacks. Hawke could feel a presence trying to worm its way into his mind. </p><p>“Your power is great,” it said. “But you are still working at a fraction of your potential. With me as your servant, inside, you could reshape the world as you see fit. You could create a world free of injustice and-”</p><p>Hawke focused on feeling the breath going in and out of his lungs. They burned with exertion but it was real.</p><p>“This vessel is already taken, you will find no purchase here demon,” Anders, or maybe Justice, cried out.</p><p>“It worked for them,” said the voice in Hakwe’s head. “Why not us?”</p><p>By now Maferuff had reached the demon. His jaws clamped tightly down on its neck. The voice in Hawke’s head abruptly cut out. Anders encased the demon in ice and its form shattered under the force of Maferuff’s jaws.</p><p>The templars began coming back to themselves slowly. Hawke pulled healing energies from the fade into them, undoing the damages Varric had done.</p><p>“Report back to Cullen,” he called out, not bothering to check if they obeyed. They would live or they wouldn’t but he had done what he could.</p><p>Aveline and Merrill had pushed their way to the heart of the chaos. Merrill was already starting to unwork the summoning circles while Aveline circled the elf, blocking attacks from all sides.  Hawke, Anders and Varric started picking off demons as they approached, making Avleine’s work that much easier. </p><p>Merrill knew her crafty and had the summoning circles undone before the others started to tire. More and more demons were drawn to them by the force of their personality and the powerful magics they were using. That was just as well, demons attacking them meant they were not terrorizing citizens. They held until no more demons came for them. Cullen and a few templars wandered into the area staring in awe at the ring of demon remains surrounding Hawke’s team. Most parts of a demon’s corps dissolved back into the Fade upon their death but some things like ichor, claws and smoldering cores remained. </p><p>“Well done Champion,” Cullen said. “We are once more in your debt."</p><p>"I'm surprised he can bear the indignity of admitting a debt to three mages," Anders muttered. Hawke shushed him though Cullen didn't give any indication of having heard.</p><p>"We’ll take it from here,” Cullen said signaling his soldiers into action.</p><p>The templars fanned out securing the area. Hawke gave Cullen a restful nod and the party dispersed. Avilne went back to her guards, the woman never stopped working. One day she would work herself to death. Hawke imagined a spirit of purpose or duty would be created in the Fade in her memory when that day came.</p><p>The others all went to their respective homes for some well earned rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>